Conocimientos Básicos
by Karkstrek
Summary: Enserio, ¿Quién no sabe como colocarlo correctamente? Advertencias adentro.


**One Piece no es mío.**

 **Advertencia: Esto es PWP (Porn without plot) si no te gusta, no lo leas. :v**

* * *

 **Conocimientos básicos.**

Ha sido consiente desde que tiene memoria que no es el mejor ejemplo de lo 'normal' sabe que no es como la mayoría de las personas, que a veces es un poco tonto e ingenuo y que muchas otras veces tiende a ser demasiado crédulo, ha sido compañero de cuarto de Ace desde que entró al colegio, han compartido muchas cosas y han aprendido a quererse mutuamente, _se aman._

Sin embargo, su relación no ha pasado de los besos subidos de tono y uno que otro toqueteo, nunca algo más 'fuerte', pues el de pecas respeta la edad del menor diciéndole que puede esperar, pero enserio, Luffy es un adolescente sufriendo los respectivos cambios hormonales y considera que su novio, debe realizar sus obligaciones como tal.

Ha hablado con Nami sobre la mejor manera de 'atacar' a un hombre, y sinceramente piensa que lo que le sugirió la pelirroja es demasiado directo para su gusto, aún así está dispuesto a rodó, con tal de obtener _eso._

Apresura un poco sus pasos al distinguir la puerta de su dormitorio.

Da gracias a todos los seres divinos y no tan divinos por brindarle este tipo de oportunidad, contiene las lágrimas y la emoción.

Ahí en su cama se encuentra Ace, se le nota concentrado mientras realiza su tarea, mas esto no es por lo que da gracia el menor, Luffy da gracias por todos los condones rotos y mal usados que hay en el piso, sin embargo, lo que más agradece es que ha llegado en un buen momento.

Ace se encuentra ahí, ignorante de la presencia del moreno mientras intenta colocar el preservativo en su bonita erección, Luffy no va a reír, enserio, la vista es demasiado... Ni siquiera sabe como llamarlo, como para reírse.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Porque enserio, ¿Quién no sabe colocar un condón?

\- ¡Luffy!

El de pecas ha detenido sus acciones para saltar asustado y un poco nervioso, ¿Por qué tiene que aparecer él justo ahora, cuando casi lo logra?

\- Enserio Ace, no sé como no puedes hacerlo.

Suspira pesadamente mientras se acerca al de pecas, le empuja regresándole a su antigua posición. El de pecas le observa sorprendido mientras se hinca entre sus piernas.

Las pequeñas manos que separan sus muslos un poco le causan escalofríos, están un poco frías, sin embargo, el contacto no le causa molestias.

Ace observa como el menor toma un nuevo condón con una mano, mientras la otra retira el ya deshecho preservativo de su miembro.

Puede ver como los blancos dientes rasgan un poco la envoltura para que posteriormente, la rosada lengua humedezca los labios. No puede evitar relamerse los propios.

Su miembro muestra demasiado interés, sabe por la cara del menor que la vista le agrada, mucho.

Luffy no se contiene, toca un poco la punta con su índice, causando que el de pecas se retuerza un poco.

Decide que quiere ver un poco más de satisfacción por parte del mayor por lo que decidido toma entre sus manos el interesado miembro. La punta tiene un bonito color rosado, mientras el resto comparte el mismo tono de piel que su dueño, los sacos son un poco más oscuros.

Desliza su mano un poco por la longitud, nunca despegando su vista del rostro del de pecas. La respiración es agitada mientras el cuello adquiere una coloración rojiza.

Luffy decide que es buena idea proporcionar un poco de presión, no se equivoca cuando escucha al de pecas jadear.

Sonríe mientras bombea un poco, el ritmo que mantiene es lento, sin embargo, sabe que va buen camino cuando el de pecas acaricia su brazo un poco.

\- Lu~

Su sonrisa se ensancha cuando decide probar suerte con otra cosa.

Aún con sus manos en el largo miembro decide acercar su boca, siente como los músculos de las piernas del mayor se tensan, mientras su miembro da un brinquito gustoso. Besa la punta, es rápido y muy sencillo, _casi_ inocente. Ace ha colocado su mano en su mejilla, deslizándola hacia su cabellera incitándole a seguir.

Luffy no necesita que se lo digan dos veces.

El condón ha desaparecido.

* * *

Ace está maravillado y un poco enojado, de haber sabido que gracias a toda esa cantidad industrial que ingiere su novio en cada comida había desarrollado tremenda habilidad le había propuesto este tipo de actividades antes, porque enserio, la forma en la que la garganta y la lengua del más joven trabajan juntas es algo por demás agradable.

Nota el sudor en la frente del menor, éste ha cerrado los ojos, concentrándose enteramente en su tarea. Ace también quiere tocarlo, sin embargo, le concederá eso al menor.

Por el momento.

* * *

Luffy siente que su mandíbula se entumece, ¿Ace tiene tanta resistencia? Una idea cruza su mente. Decide ejecutarla.

Saca el largo miembro de su cavidad con un morboso plop que resuena por toda la habitación.

Ace le observa expectante, Luffy es consiente de la mirada y de que tal vez esta vez Ace si sucumba a sus caprichos.

Siente las manos del mayor masajear un poco su mandíbula, no puede evitar suspirar agradecido, enserio necesita eso, deja que le masajeen un poco antes de retirar las manos del pecoso. Sonriéndole vuelve a acercar su boca a la rosada erección.

Desliza suave las manos, haciendo un poco más de presión en la punta mientras decide como empezar.

El movimiento continúa un poco más, Ace se tensa, la imagen de su querido novio sumado a la dedicación con la que le toca le hacen acercarse cada vez más al borde del orgasmo, sabe que en cualquier momento terminará.

Dándose cuenta, el menor acelera un poco sus movimiento, su sonrisa se ensancha mientras vuelve a envolver el largo miembro con su boca, pone a prueba su idea, rasgando un poco la piel con sus colmillos. Funciona, pues el mayor jala sus cabellos un poco, no le retira, sólo le avisa, el menor gustoso recibe el orgasmo del de pecas.

* * *

\- No tenías por qué tragarlo.

Luffy lleva varios minutos quejandose mientras intenta olvidar el sabor, no es molesto, pero tampoco agradable.

Se ha sentado en la aún desnuda forma del mayor, siente con total claridad el calor corporal del otro, le abraza mientras suspira, necesita relajar más la garganta para que no se le entumezca, decide.

\- Hey Ace -Murmura en su oído-

\- ¿Hmm? -El de pecas no ha parado de suministrar caricias en la espalda y cuello del más chico-

\- Aún no te he enseñado como ponértelo.

Se aparta un poco del de pecas mientras señala los muchos preservativos destrozados.

Ace asiente sin prestarle atención del todo.

El menor se levanta de su cómoda posición, llendo por un nuevo sobresito, vuelve a colocarse en el regazo del mayor mientras lo vuelve a abrir de la misma manera.

Ace sabe que nadie lo culpará por hacer eso con su querido novio, ya es lo suficientemente grande para tomar decisiones por sí mismo, y vamos, sus labios hinchados y rojos le invitan a hacer muchas más cosas indecentes.

Le besa apasionadamente mientras toma entre sus dedos el dichoso sobresito aventándolo a algún rincón desconocido, ya aprenderá algún día como usarlo correctamente.

* * *

 **Algún día escribiré un lemon largo y decente :v.**

 **Shadow, Ace si fue compensado uvu (?).**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
